Moder Lover
by NinaCorttinelly
Summary: Ele pode ser seu irmão e pode ser seu amigo: seu amante até o fim...  Dégel x Kardia


Saint Seiya não me pertence - o que é uma pena TT3TT -  
Essa é uma fic sem fins lucrativos!

As musicas são da banda Cinema Bizarre!

Os trechos em itálico são musicas da banda: Cinema Bizarre.  
Recomendo que no inicio da fic leia escutando a musica:Moder Lover - Cinema Bizarre.

A passagem de tempo é primeiro uma noite em uma boate e no segundo será entre os personagens principais.

A narração no primeiro tempo é o ponto de vista do personagem Dégel!

Boa leitura ! *-*

**Moder Lover**

_Eu vim para a festa_

_E você veio para a festa_

_Então por que não festejamos juntos_

A musica tocou. Luzes e flashes coloridos iluminado à pista de dança. Em uma noite qualquer, os corpos juntos em um ritmo frenético. A dança a sedução, luxuria e desejo. Indolência de uma vida única, inveja do erotismo presente, a gula do desejo insaciável tudo isso em um único ser, em uma única noite!

Dançava e rebolava, chamava e chegava mais perto. Seduzia e com orgulho de mostrar que podia e conseguia o que bem desejasse.

Sua virtude?

Se tiver uma, era a sedução e erotismo que lhe dominavam durante as trevas noturnas. Como um animal selvagem que vai atrás de sua presa. Um leopardo na espreita, esperando o momento certo, para assim, possuir e tomar sua vitima com ardor incomparável e ate... Inesquecível.

_Nós enrrolaremos_

_Como ninguém pode fazer isso baby_

_Luzes apagadas_

_Vire a merda do sistema_

_Uma noite_

_Rolando através de sua cidade essa noite_

Beijava, afagava ali e aqui. Puxava e não soltava, segurando a presa ate não poder mais. Descia e voltava, roçava as pernas de encontro ao corpo do felicito algoz que mesmo na pista ao som da musica, cercado de indigentes mundanos que se cercam na vida e girando e girando, como uma roda que jamais para.

Ele?

Um amante moderno!

_ Ele pode ser seu irmão e pode ser seu amigo: seu amante até o fim.t _

Com um sorriso único e sedutor capaz de fazer ate mesmo os deuses caírem em perdição perante a sua beleza, audácia, orgulho, paixão, entusiasmo e euforia.

Uma receita única jamais reescrita e criada; ser único e divino.

Sua arrogância sublime e soberba perante a qualquer um, nada mais que um anjo caído. Pedaço de mau caminho.

Pegar sua mão e sair para noite a fora... Ele irá lhe tomar para baixo. Ira fazer com que todos os erros se desfaçam e logo fazer se sentir bem. Segui-lo em um novo amanhecer de paixão e luxúria, volúpia pura que me faz tocar na alma.

Estar com ele é sentir o êxtase. Loucura jamais vista e presenciada.

Na batida do som, no ritmo certo. Mexendo e rebolando, a euforia entusiasmo, alegria perante a noite. Dizem que Eros fora criado pela deusa do amor e sexo; se foi ao certo não tenho certeza, mas ao vê-lo em minha direção, os cabelos azulados com os cachos desalinhados. Para mim era como se o mundo estivesse parado, impressão que o mundo acabou e realmente acabou.

_Então se levante_

_Acene com a cabeça e me diga_

_É o que está acontecendo_

_Está ficando quente e pesado_

_O telefone ligado_

_Tire uma foto nós não ligamos_

_Então se levante_

_Me deixe ouvir você cantar_

Sussurros e risos.

Íris de um azul terno e exótico. De um azul dos mares da China.

Pergunto-me ate hoje como pode um ser como este existir, não sei ao certo a resposta, mas eu o vi.

_E ja o toquei antes..._

Tocou-me com as mãos quentes me afagando, fazendo com que meus pelos se ericem.

Um frio no ventre.

Meu intimo suplica por mais.

Não escuto mais burburinhos, dança ou qualquer som de movimentação. Estava ao seu lado, ele em cima de mim com os corpos colados e um quarto onde se encontra apenas nós dois. Gemidos esquecidos entre o silencio noturno, e apenas entre paredes; _eu_ e _ele_.

_Eu e você! – ele diz.

_Por que...? – pergunto com voz falha.

_ Porque eu sou um amante moderno.

_Um amante moderno?

_Sim um amante moderno! – responde com mordidas em meus lábios.- _Seu_ amante...!

Sinto seu calor e ele meus beijos.

Sorrisos, _segredos_ e enganos.

O beijo selvagem e cortante, mas carinhoso. Peculiar, sim é. Deixo-me levar perante sua esperteza e sedução. Morde e belisca, chupa com forma gostosa, deixando os lábios já vermelhos descendo ate o pescoço de pele alva, mordendo.

Como um vampiro! Não se engane ele é humano.

Outros gemidos.

Ele será o que acendeu meu fogo, derrete meu gelo. Será o que atravessara meu fio de juízo e consciência.

_Esqueça isso já não lhe pertence mais._

Estamos quebrando todas as paredes que nos mantêm, nós estamos levando o amor a uma nova dimensão com cereja e beijos na minha pele manchada voando alto para uma nova aventura...

É como tomar um tiro no coração! Na obscuridade...

_Abra sua mente..._

_Seja meu anjo caído... – devolvo abraçando e totalmente entregue ao prazer.

Não há amor, apenas prazer e sexo. Uma festa que irá durar até onde conseguir, alcançando o clímax, na exaustão do corpo e alma que podem chegar a se despedaçar em uma só noite.

_Eu, você _

_Nós vamos difícil_

_Nós não ligamos, de qualquer jeito_

_Uma noite_

_Vamos lá_

_É Cherry Boom e Red One_

Pode destruir seu coração, racha-lo em vários cacos, mas se sentira bem no final de beijos são como uma tortura; uma questão e a conclusão.

Vicio único.

No teu corpo me perco, todo confuso, ele tem o dom de provocar-me e deixar-me ainda mais confuso e me desperta loucos desejos; a paixão mais sedutora. E novamente com seus beijos sinto-me na ânsia com tamanha intensidade sentindo seus lábios úmidos e quentes a tatuarem meu corpo inteiro completamente indefeso, entrego-me na maior facilidade.

Em delírios e desejos deleito-me na magia deste momento único.

Coisa explícita...

Aliso sua pele sedosa e macia, cheiro grego!

Saboreia meu líquido quente entre urros e gemidos no êxtase. Com estocadas fortes e lascivas entregando em cansaço entre lençóis.

**Na manhã seguinte...**

Com luzes invadindo o aposento desperta exaltado, assustado com o sonho _erótico_. O corpo suado e os lençóis molhados, os fios esverdeados presos no rosto alvo. Lábios trêmulos e pernas bambas.

Um sonho?

Parecia real, muito real, além da imaginação.

Remexeu-se na cama sentindo algo molhado e já frio entre as pernas. Levantou o tecido e se viu completamente despido e com algo mais abaixo. Se recriminado após ver do que se tratava.

_ Polução noturna? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

Fitou o teto por meros segundos, olhando fixamente os detalhes cheios de cores e arquitetura. Arqueou o corpo, a conclusão era:

_ Esse não é o meu quarto! – sussurrou.

Virou-se para o lado, se deparando com um corpo moreno e jovial no leito. Os fios azulados espalhados pelo travesseiro, a o fino tecido da cama lhe cobrindo apenas "_aquela_" parte. Os lábios entreabertos deixando um pouco da língua à mostra. A respiração controlada e o peito subindo e descendo em um ritmo único.

Ele fechou os olhos e despertou. Ao seu lado, deitado em decúbito, aquele homem de contornos definidos e o rosto virado para ele, deixando-lhe a pele aveludada ao seu alcance.

__Quem é?_ – pensou com constrangimento.Não sem lembrava da noite passada.

O viu remexer e virar deixando o tórax à mostra. As madeixas rebeldes nos olhos, ele murmurou algo desconexo. Levou as mãos até o local , no baixo ventre e tocou , levantou novamente as mãos na altura do rosto e a colocou perto dos fios azulados.

_Não foi um sonho?- seus pensamentos estavam a mil. – A boate com Unity... despedida de solteiro de alguém... um homem sedutor... rejeição!

Foi se afastando mais e mais, tentava reorganizar os pensamentos um a um. Juntar os cacos e assimilar o que realmente aconteceu. Os flashes da noite anterior lhe tomavam espaço, entretanto, não sabia o que fez.

Foi se afastando, mais e mais até que...

Um estrondo, algo caindo no chão com um baque levantou assustando olhando para os lados. Olhou para seu lado o leito desfeito e quente. Piscou algumas vezes, os orbes azuis.

__A onde ele foi?- _escutou resmungos e gemidos. Arredou mais o corpo e o viu caído no chão, reclamando algo em outro idioma.

Os fios espelhados pelo carpete crismem, ele arqueou o corpo e levantou, passou as maõs para massagear o local dolorido pelo tombo. Viu-se incomodado, algo na espreita. Olhou para cima e se deparou com a face grega, os orbes azulados e um sorriso sinico nos lábios.

E _ele_ ali , na cama a lhe fitar.

_Já acordou? – estreitou os olhos. - Hum... isso sim é uma bela visão!E logo de manhã assim, me deia excitado.

As faces antes alvas, agora, rubras em um tom escarlate e quente.

_Isso, assim mesmo, como me lembro na noite passada! Esse rostinho de anjo rubro e quente. É parece que não me enganei em lhe tomar na noite passada. Você foi melhor do que esperava.

Escutava tudo pasmo. Não acreditava nas palavras do homem a sua frente. Noite de sexo e prazer? Não foi um sonho? Claro que não, afinal se fosse um sonho não estaria ali e sim em sua cama e em seu quarto, não com um... _desconhecido_, mas que lhe era familiar.

_Não foi um sonho? – sua voz saiu rouca.

_Ahhh...- fez cara de criança mimada, colocando as mãos no queixo contornado as faces morenas.- Não!

Ele riu e com ironia. Sentiu isso pelo olhar pueril e sapeca.

_ Dizem que os sonhos são os desejos mais _íntimos_ e _eróticos_... – apontou para fronte do francês e depois descendo pelo nariz, parando nos lábios descendo pelo pescoço e ate chegar no peito. – Guardados nesses pontos.

_Não tenho esse sonhos! – levantou-se com raiva. Fulminando o grego, que ria parecendo brincar com seus sentimentos.

_Ingênuo e inocente... – a voz rouca sedutora. – Porem não mais puro.

Começou a pegar suas coisas, fez uma careta ao ver uma peça íntima sua jogada a deus dará no chão do quarto. Pegou e foi vestindo. No quarto a cueca, olhou mais a frente e viu sua blusa. Pegou e foi andando a procura dos que suas coisas , meias , sapatos e roupas foram largadas pelos cômodos , como um jogo de esconde-esconde.

_Isso é loucura! – foi até a sala e terminou de pegar o que lhe pertencia. – Onde estava com a cabeça?Perdi meu juízo?

_ Se perdeu... - a voz se fez presente, o grego o observava pelo vão do corredor. Usava um hobe preto. – Eu não sei, mas ainda sim continua lindo.

Ele brincava com algo em mãos, de um verde claro. Escorado na porta e com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

_Minha calça? – voltou até o homem, mas este fora mais rápido sumindo pelo corredor. - Devolva, agora!

_Sim irei devolver assim que terminarmos o que começamos ontem à noite! – respondeu reaparecendo por trás do francês. - Você mal terminou de se entregar e já foi logo se entregando aos seus sonhos. Vamos acabar...

Beijou a curva do pescoço e foi descendo até os ombros para ser jogado para longe.

_Tá se fazendo de difícil, de novo? – arqueou a sobrancelha. - Bem se você quer brincar tudo bem, temos o dia todo!

Pegou o francês pelo pulso e saiu puxando até o quarto. Sem carinho e com brutalidade o jogou na cama.

_Se quer brincar... - subiu em cima do mais novo, ficando de quatro, prendendo-o. - Vamos brincar ...Dégel!

Ficou observando o seu nome ser pronunciado sedutoramente. O seu nome ser pronunciado de forma rouca e provocante.

_ Dégel..._

_ Dégel..._

_ Dégel..._

Seu nome pronunciado de forma explícita, as imagens vieram aos poucos. Carinho e com ternura, sussurrando palavras doces, acariciando seu corpo vagarosamente. Beijo e mais beijos, trocados. Simplicidade e amor, não tinham paixão no ato e sim amor!Prazeroso e dominante para ambos.

Um uma coisa: Confiança e cumplicidade, trocadas há muito tempo.

_Dégel..._

_ Dégel..._

_Dégel..._

Imagens de amor criadas na juventude pueril, juramentos ao vento e esquecidos com o tempo.

Aquele, o homem que se encontrava a sua frente... Assimilava as imagens e as vozes. Como tinha esquecido, mas mesmo assim ainda havia se passado algum tempo. Com os olhos marejados de água sussurrou:

_Depois de tanto tempo! – o abraçou. Sentindo o cheiro forte e másculo. - Kardia...

O grego o pegou pelo queixo e tocou de leve os lábios finos e trêmulos. Olhava as íris de um azul céu, a pele alva porcelana, os ombros lagos e corpo magro, mas esbelto. Os fios cor da relva.

Sorriu.

_Você não mudou em nada!- beijou, sugando os lábios e mordiscando a língua. Tocou o rosto alvo e acariciou de leveza, parou ao sentir algo quente em seus dedos, lagrimas.

Mas não de frustração e sim de alegria.

_Você mudou muito. Eu não... - abaixou os olhos, não terminando a primeira frase. – Pintou os cabelos. Gostava mais deles loiros, mas assim ficou bom também. E veja ainda deu cachos nas pontas.

Não respondeu, apenas o fitou vendo o marejar dos olhos puros. Não havia mudado nada em três anos.

_Eu não me esqueci de você... - a voz trêmula e sussurrada, ainda baixinho.

_Eu sei que não esqueceu de mim, Dégel. - abraçou o mais novo. Acariciando os fios verdes. - Se lembrou até com mais facilidade... ontem!

Ficou encabulado, como podia ter se esquecido do primeiro amante. Das juras feitas quando crianças; sentiu-se nojento. Kardia podia estar pensando horrores de sua pessoa.

_Desculpe-me... – murmurou.

_ Saiba que ontem você não se entregou tão rápido. - o viu levantar os olhos. – Assim que recebi a mensagem do Shion me convidando para a festa, eu fui de imediato. Mas jamais esperei reencontra-lo novamente em Atenas. Pensei que quando foi para o França, não retornaria...

_Kardia, eu lhe procurei... – seus lábios foram selados com um beijo.

_Eu sei, você não se esqueceu porque mesmo bêbado lhe vi dizer meu nome variadas vezes enquanto era puxado por outro.

_Estava bêbado? – pasmo talvez fosse a palavra certa. Em anos nunca estivera bê primeira vez...e única.

_Sim estava! E muito – disse com seu sorriso mais sedutor.

_ E você abusou de um bêbado! – empurrou o grego e se afastou.

_Era você o bêbado, então, não tem problema – empurrou de volta para cama e forçando o frances a ficar deitado segurando seus braços e firmando no colchão.

_Você, Kardia como pode abusar de mim, não estava sóbrio...

_Estava bêbado! – riu.

__Idiot, enfantin! Si vous salaud sans cœur! Aucun juge! _ - blasfemava tentado em vão se soltar , debaixo do grego .

_É engraçado, porque não adianta o que eu diga – tratrou de sossegar o frances revoltado abaixou do seu corpo. - as pessoas sempre tiram suas proprias conclusões sobre mim.

Parou de falar e passou a fitar o grego na sua frente, como sorriso mais sapeca da vida e sedutor.

_Não abusei de você ! – pegou o frances e o fez sentar em seu colo. – Na hora boa você iamos fazer você desmaiou e dormiu tão prfundamente que deixei.

_Então não... – as faces vermelhas e quentes.

_Não , não fizemos nada, mesmo porque você não deixou ! – o grego fez uma careta.- Por isso disse que hoje temos o dia inteiro para brincar, quero terminar o que começamos ontem !

_Kardia...- recebeu o beijo e retribuiu.- vamos reatar namoro ?

Ele o observou ainda que desconfiado e logo as pernas do frances hora massageando e arranhando.

_Pisiu ! – com uma cara mais safada e sensual , com um toque de criança mimada com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios,respondeu.- Aaaah você sabee que to apaixonado, admito, que eu te quero!Fica comigo vaii?..

Como resistir.

E como havia reencontrado seu amante , seu _amante moderno... _?

Simples em uma noite qualquer em um lugar qualquer !

_ Se for meu amante moderno...e terno!- respondeu beijando o amante.

_Ele pode ser seu irmão e pode ser seu amigo: seu amante até o fim._

**~The End~**

**Notas Finais!**

Bem essa pequena fic eu dedico a minha - grande amiga - Drika que esta fazendo niver essa semana.E ela me disse que adoraria ver essa fanfiction terminada.

Então Drika , aqui esta meu presente de niver para vocÊ.Espero que tenha gostado.

Agradeço a ajuda da ninas:Bruna e Carla que me ajudaram muito com a construção do texto - embora ainda ache que ta uma merda ¬¬.

A Dany por ajudar a escolher as musicas de forma que encaixasse no texto e não ficasse aquela coisa bobinha.

Essa fic de inicio foi um surto que veio na aula de inglês - eiita novidade , não ? kk

Bem , foi feita pelas Ninas para você Drika que tanto adora Dégel x Kardia como seu casal preferido - depois do Camus e Milo - rsrs.

Errinhos , bem acho que não tem nenhum Drika , afinal a fic foi lida e relida varias vezes .Mas se tiver é porque o excomungado não quer sair mesmo, então , vai ser um presentinho extra! XD

Beijos amiga e Ty Lovuh , tu sabe , nee!  
Waaa *-*

Agradeço tambem aos que comentarem e peço que deem uma opnião em relação a esta fic ... Ficaria contente em saber o que acharam dela 8D

Até a próxima fic! Beijão ...


End file.
